Return to Lunatea
by SoMuchGreen
Summary: Chapter 6 complete. Three years after the events of K2:LV the cabbit returns once again to Lunatea only this time with his younger sibling. R and R.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer:

I do not own Klonoa or any other of his series' characters for they belong to their respective owners but the little guy belongs to me.

----------

"I'll be back in a while." Was something she said almost every night when there was someone to meet her on her way out. She did this every night; she walked to that very place where they met not caring about the distance or the weather. She always went for the same spot and stared at the same sight as if she never gets tired of this routine.

She stared at the ocean not really caring about her surroundings; she just tried to look far beyond the horizon of the endless blue… she sighed for the countless time that night. She was laying on the soft grass, her thinking in her own little world playing over and over again like a broken record about a dear friend.

She just stared there like what she did almost every night since she realized what she felt. From behind her a paw suddenly grabbed her by the shoulder, she was startled and she almost screamed, relief came over her when she realized who her intruder was, he wasn't really an intruder but a good friend but he intruded on her line of thought. So let's go to that POV.

It was just Popka my dear friend like always he would say right now something like… "Lolo, it's getting late. We should go home you know?"

"You go ahead Popka, I want to stay here for a little while."

Every night our conversation would end like that but tonight was an unexpectedly big difference. "You know, you can't keep at this every night!" The dog finally spoke his mind out. I didn't listen, I refused to even let it register in my head, and my heart hurts to much to listen.

"Popka, you can go now."

"No I won't! You've been neglecting you're life, snap out of it!! What d you think he would feel!!!"

I turned my neck and body to allow full vision towards my friend. Beads of tears ran through my eyes one by one like a water fall, I concealed these emotions for a long time and now I couldn't control it, finally it's overwhelming me "He would feel? He's not even here! What do you mean how would Klonoa feel huh!?"

"Klonoa!, It's always Klonoa! Think for a while will you! What about your training, your promises, your friends? What about us?"

I was shocked as those words rang right through me like an echo. I just realized something, Popka was right, I shouldn't be clinging to the past, Klonoa would never approve of that. Besides, we'll meet again someday, I shouldn't spend all this time between our reunion like this, and I should be something he would be proud of once he returns. I stood up and gave my yellowish canine companion a first big hug in a long time "I'm sorry Popka." And I allowed my tears to flow until there was none left.

"I wished I've realized this sooner…"

---------2 years later--------

"Hey, wakeup" my brother woke me up just in time for the event. We were on the roof waiting for the hundred-year comet; I fell asleep awhile ago since it was way passed my bedtime. Once I opened my eyes I was met by my brother's face illuminated by the moonlight. I remember saying earlier that I would never forgive him if I was the only kid in Breezegale that missed it.

"It's almost time."

He rested his head and lay right next to me, his hands behind his head we waited and all of the sudden an enormous line of white light went across the night sky, it was the first and probably the biggest comet I'll ever see in my life. I stared in awe as well as my older brother. I was so happy but then suddenly… there was a strong unusual wind, it was different and it went from the earth to the sky, before I knew it my brother was being pulled up, on impact I grabbed his hand and in the next instance I was taken with him.

I saw white for a few seconds and then I saw the starry sky once more, the next thing I knew I was falling, I heard the waves and then I met the salty water. I struggled realizing that I was sinking as the moment progressed; I just kept trying to climb my way up to the surface but I was failing. I swallowed a lot of water and fear was above all things in my mind.

In truth the biggest body of water I've ever been in was our bathtub, I couldn't swim and I probably would never be. In the last moment when one of my hands was the last thing visible above the water I felt it being grabbed. With force I was raised up to the surface and then to the air.

It was my brother that took hold of me, with one flap we went gliding into the nearest land he could spot. I was always jealous how he could use them to fly because whenever I attempted it I'd always get tired after a few seconds. I once asked him how he does it but the only thing he said was he was just like me when he was my age, what did he meant by that? I never actually understood what he said.

I was laid on the ground on my belly and he massaged my back upwards making me spurt out water in the process. I started crying as the whole event scarred me, earlier was one of the most memorable moments of my life and it was just ruined, I hugged my brother.

"I want to go home."

"We can't, not yet... sigh listen Konwil… we're far away from home right now."

"How did you know?"

"I… just do… you're burning up" he placed his hand on my forehead and it seemed I caught something from that trauma, he removed it and pointed somewhere "there's a house over there maybe we can get some help."

I looked at the direction where he pointed and I saw an outline of the house illuminated by the moon. He gave me a piggyback ride and we went our way, the cold interacted with my wet fur and I felt chills in my spine, I shivered and if this continued I know that I'll get sick... oh I already am. It was a simple house with two floors, there was a lawn in front and we entered through an opening in the covering fence.

He rang the doorbell and a tune was heard from the inside and then after a few seconds there was a muffled "Coming!" at the other side of the closed door. Once it finally opened I was frightened by what I saw, it was a huge dog maybe bigger than me if it stood in four legs but he was standing in two and was almost as big as my brother, no I think he's more of a wolf.

I thought he would attack us but no he seemed shock as if he had seen a ghost. I can feel my brother had the same expression as well. "Popka is that you!?" Wha, My brother knows this beast? When I heard it talked I felt more relieved, his voice was low but nice and tame and a closer look revealed that he looked more of a clown, he was yellow with bits of red and his eyes were funny.

"K… Klonoa you're finally back!!" he was happy and I could see some fangs when he smiled. But then he noticed me, oh dear, I braced myself and I think my brother squirmed a bit, was I squeezing his shoulders too hard? I didn't care so much right now. "And who's this little guy?"

"We can talk later. Listen, he caught a fever and.. Is she with you?"

"She'll be home tomorrow… you should come in."

I was laid to rest in the end of a huge pink sofa, my brother sitting right next to me "How do you feel?" I couldn't even answer him, when I was slowly rested my head suddenly began to hurt, I could feel my face burn and I couldn't move much, my bones felt like they would break, no maybe I'm exaggerating a bit… before I could think of anything anymore I suddenly fell asleep.

------------

He fell asleep… I checked his temperature one more time before I removed his drenched clothes one by one. Hey, we're all male here and I'm his brother, he'll just get worse if he doesn't take them of. Popka returned from a room I thought to have been the kitchen, he was holding a small basin and he gave it to me. It felt rather warm and I placed it on my lap, I took the cloth submerged within it and drained it a bit. I placed it on my baby brother's forehead and I repeated the process continuously that night.

"So Klonoa, who's the kid?"

"He's my little brother, Konwil."

"You never told us you had a little brother." Oh yeah… I guess I never did. Now what was the reason why I never even talked about him? I've always been fond of him… did Huepow do something to my memory? "I guess… what about you? Your huge."

"Hehe… thanks, a lot of things have changed you know. Lolo will be very happy to see you." I blushed a bit, Lolo… it's been more than a year since I last saw her.

"Klona, Lolo can tell you all you need to know tomorrow. You should get some rest." I nodded as he went near the door and flicked off the light switch. I continued the process in treating his sickness, once it went down I finally slept right next to my brother all the while thinking to myself "why did I return here?"

END

-----------

Yes, Chapter 1 is done. Review if you like the idea.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer:

I do not own Klonoa or any other of his series' characters for they belong to their respective owners but the little guy belongs to me.

----------

**Chapter 2**

It was twilight, the point between night and day when she started to walk back home. She yawned as she reached the door to her house. Now, her duty as a priestess has been to much the past week with the sudden scatter of the plague and all.

She was wearing dark elephant jeans, her hat from long ago no longer worn; she was wearing a long-back royal red fur coat with the symbol of the priestess clearly printed behind it, a thin white sleeveless shirt was under it. She wore sandals adorned with gems and she looked more of a female gangster boss with her outfit and long hair and all, yet she was one of the best priestess of her rank and age.

One suddenly woke up from his sleep with a jolt; beads of sweat soaked his forehead fur. He was still half asleep when he heard the doorbell, he stood up from his bed strangely enough he was too sleepy to even notice that he wasn't in his room or even his own house, it would lead to something he would regret which for others would be quite comical. "Coming!"

The woman outside wondered about the voice she had heard for it definitely didn't belong to her companion Popka, she just shrugged it off thinking it might have been induced by her fatigue. The door creek open and both characters from both side of the door looked at each other and blinked, in the same level of confusion and surprise as the other. Let's go see their individual point of views on the event you just read.

----------

My eyes are about to fall, I rang the doorbell hoping that Popka would at least snap out from his sleep and let me in for some deserved sleep. There was a voice, in a moment it opened with the usual creek and on the other side… yawn… was… was…. Klonoa!? I looked at him, this was clearly surprising, I couldn't say a word and even move a muscle as we stared at each other. Yes, I was staring at him… at him and his furry non-clothed form.

----------

"Coming!" I said to whoever was behind the door as I rubbed the sand off my eyes. I opened the door and on the other side was a woman; the darkness hiding whatever was she wearing from my sight and behind her was the outside world… wait a minute, the outside? This isn't my room… everything came rushing back to me as I remembered how me and my brother was taken from our roof and then to the waters and then to this land called Looney whatever. The rising sun finally showed itself and illuminated us; I was in my birthday suit in front of a girl and total panic came over me. (I'm having second thoughts in putting Konwil in this awkward situation but the temptation was simply too strong)

"Aaaaaahhh!!!!!!!!!"

----------

The other two males sleeping in the house suddenly sprang up from their sleep, the yellow one almost hitting his head on the floor after the reaction. To make things clearer, Klonoa was sound asleep sitting by where his brother was recovering and Popka was lying on the carpet next to the sofa. Poor Klonoa didn't even had a chance to scan the situation and the one on the other side of the door as his brother who happened to be yelling and running towards him blocked both views. "Hide me!!"

"Wha… Mpph!!" They made impact causing the sofa to topple over. The priestess was in total blank at the scene she had just witnessed, her companion was on the floor trying to get back his bearings from the result of lack of sleep, and her sofa was turned to its side up with two feet going back and forth poking out of the top. "Ow…"

From one side Popka got to his senses. "Lolo you're back!" he looked at the toppled sofa and a sweat drop formed on his head. He thought to himself "Not my fault, his clothes are probably still soaked…" he ran to the stairs and made his way to a certain room. "I'll get the kid some clothes."

The owner of the house was left on her door to ponder on what exactly happened in her home. The most noticeable thing in her point of view was pair of feet dangling on top of the toppled sofa; carefully she walked nearer and nearer like in one of those horror movies where one guy was afraid to find out what was there until she was three feet away directly in front of whomever the bearer of those feet was. She braced herself as she spread her arms and grabbed both sides of her pink furniture, with one pull she corrected its position and she finally discovered who the owner of the footwear was.

"Klonoa!" she never had a chance to jump for joy and hug him or something like that because maybe she pulled to hard for it caused Klonoa to catapult right at her. Of course they ended up impacting on each other and falling together resulting into a very compromising position (Umm… was that kind of a cliché? Don't answer that.)

----------

Is this what they call love? Well maybe.

Not like the rest of the world that goes with the flow of time

we even went against space and worlds, so is what I have felt for you love?

Was my passion in our adventure, the will to save this world,

a time without deceit, a moment that I wished to have

cherish more is that where I learned to love?

----

When I thought I would forget this world as well once it stopped dreaming of me,

I held on into your memory the most and I recalled.

When I cried when there was the thought of never seeing you again,

the sleepless nights I had for I thought of you, I could easily recall yet…

were they of friendship that push came to shoved?

----

When I drowned myself in the excitement of my journeys,

in my duty and in my world only to suddenly break down and cry.

When I dreamt of your smile only to wake up by the call of male poultry,

the lingering after effect of disappointment, I was left with

sweat in my body, clothes and gloves.

----

When one day I suddenly realized that I should stop dwindling at the past

and look forward to the future and cherish my present… I felt you're soul,

did you went through the same thing? Wait, then you went through

the same emotions as me!? We realized our mistakes and felt connected through time and space, was that a link from above?

----

When I couldn't trust my spherical friend again and found it renewed in you,

when we finally meet once more right now, denying our worlds again.

When we were left like this, unable to speak and move. When I saw the tint in your silky

cheeks and realized just how much you were important to me,

did you feel the same kind of… love?

------------

He thought to himself "Was everything even related to love?" he stood up both blushing, he offered her his hand and pulled her up, both teens now standing there was silence in the air. He raised his right arm and scratched the back of his head "Hi Lolo, long time n…" without warning the priestess trapped him in a hug.

His trademark hat remained, a bit of muscles formed around his build. He wore black cargo pants and a light blue body-fit shirt with a thick yellow zigzag pattern went across the middle. He grew about one and a half feet the past year.

"So it is you. You're a jerk you know that?"

He stopped himself at first and returned the hug, feeling an old side of him finally contented. "I'm sorry." They looked at each other's eyes, their lips going nearer, it was as if they were the only ones in the world right now but then they were suddenly pushed apart, snapping back from their moment they realized that Popka just went in between them, the two panicked and looked opposite at each other, both trying to control their emotions. "Since when did you two become lovey-dovey??"

He walked around the now correctly positioned sofa and went behind it, a small ball of fur formed there. He reached it some kind of cloth. Here kid, you can wear this. The fur ball uncurled and revealed Klonoa's younger brother, without restraint and with sudden agility he grabbed the cloth and quickly wore it seeing that the woman earlier was not visible from his site. It was revealed that the cloth was a kind of white bath robe, it was probably one size bigger than his perfect fit but it was probably one of Lolo's garments from long ago kept in a storage of some sort.

"Alright Lolo, you can ask questions later, you should get some sleep. A stressed priestess is much worse than a tornado." Popka said as he pushed Lolo away from Klonoa and then up to the stairs and most probably to her room not even giving her a chance to speak her mind.

The younger one came in nearer to his brother, tightening the rope like fabric around his waist line. "What did the dog mean by lovey-dovey?" ignoring his question Klonoa smiled and knelt by his brother, somehow equaling their head level and placing his hand on his forehead trying to feel if their was any sort of abnormal heat. "You feel any better?"

"More or less. Who was the big ear lady??"

"You shouldn't talk about people like that, and she's Lolo, she owns this house and she's an old friend of mine."

"JUST an old friend? The dog used the word 'love'." He gave his big brother a big smirk revealing his fangs.

"Yes Konwil, an old friend."

------------

"Come on; go get some sleep."

"Popka!"

"Good night now!" and he slammed the door closed. With a sigh she took of her sandals and placed her coat by the door, walking to her bed she snuggled up under the blanket and tried to go to sleep. But no, there was too much in her mind for a quick collapse to her dreams. She didn't bother to argue with Popka, around half an hour later was when she finally drifted to some well deserved rest. The last thing on her mind before that was "I can't believe it… he's back."

END

-----------

Chapter 2 is done, If you like it please review.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer:

I do not own Klonoa or any other of his series' characters for they belong to their respective owners but the little guy and a few characters who'll be vaguely debuting in this chapter belongs to me an you might recall them from another fanfic of mine that didn't go too well.

----------

**Chapter 3**

"Good night now!"

Hearing the sudden bang of a door from upstairs the two were startled as Popka made his way back to them. To Klonoa's relief his little brother's fever has already gone and he's back to his old self. "It's too early, try and get some more sleep."

"Do I have to??"

"… Fine then, if you can stay awake then you don't have to." Popka was just in the background closing the front door which was neglected to be closed earlier. There were two of them awake right now in that house that knows something is up and a serious eye contact was all that was needed for the two to understand each other. In a few moments there wasn't actually anything much to do in that time of day and Konwil soon fell asleep by his brother with a thud.

"So Popka, have any ideas on why I was sent back here?" Klonoa asked as he made sure Konwil was not capable of hearing their conversation.

"Just one, a dangerous plague has been spreading and it's freaking everyone out. It's freaky and it involves your specialty."

The cabbit thought for awhile before answering that theory. "Adventure or Air Boarding?"

"Yes… I mean no, you're joking about that part right? Uhh… how can those things lead to a plague? Dreams Klonoa! DREAMS!! You dream of being turned to stone and the next thing you know you're in some kind of unstoppable hibernation sickness!!"

Klonoa turned his head and twitched an eye brow feeling both confusion and worried "How'd you know what they dreamt about?"

"The Lunatean clergy helped some of the victims out of whatever it is. That's how we know."

"Then why do you need me??"

"Probably because whatever this plague is, it began to target priests one by one, it already got the High Priestess and sooner or later… Lolo will be next. Look, they managed to ward off the main cities of every Kingdom so the people there are safe but…"

"But what?" the suspense was something he didn't like when it came to that conversation.

"The High Priestess said the day it got her that it's just getting stronger, in a while the wards will break sooner or later, someone is behind this Klonoa."

"And how are we safe here?"

There was a proud air around him once he said "Because Lolo warded this place."

"Really?" at least the tension in the room lessened with the change of subject.

"A few months after you left, she began to work herself to the point of exhaustion. She'd have had forgotten to eat if we weren't there, she did all she could to reach where she is now. You know?" he changed his expression and talked in a sly teasing way before continuing. "That's what happens when you're motivated to a max point. Know what I mean?"

Blushing a bit he, attempted to scratch the back of his head before he was suddenly shaken due to a sudden outburst by Popka, "And don't get any romantic ideas! You're going to have to make up for making Lolo wait for you." One that wasn't loud enough to wake Konwil up. His protective instincts came to a 100 when it was about Lolo, but then it always was ever since he was taken in by the priestess during his puppy days.

----------

In a high snowy mountain in the Kingdom of Indecision, Mira-Mira was a hidden medieval style palace seemingly frozen to clear white, the flags it bear on its walls that blow with the freezing hale and snow were black bearing the symbol of ying and yang. Enter the large throne room where a crowd of shady figures had gathered.

A fully hooded one was sitting on the frozen throne and on its handles was two scaly hands exposed from the bearer's dark cloth, and how he cold sit there comfortably even I do not know… yet. Standing his ground a few feet away from him was a clearly larger male though the shadows hid his form. A ridiculously large frozen door made of ancient wood which served as the main entrance to that room suddenly opened with a creaky sound.

"Let me out, let me out!! Where's Leorina!?"

The female who entered was a bird dressed in a red color-schemed kimono, somewhat of a hawk her feathers were orange brown and a thin metallic fan was straddled by her wait, carrying a special glass cage with a captive half ghost mammal creature some might recall, the avian smirked. "Shut it cat!! We threw her off the cliff."

Of course the captive was Tat, sidekick to Leorina the infamous sky pirate. Loosing her fury from what her female captor said she collapsed in her cage and seemingly lost all her hope. "You're lying… you're lying…" this sudden mood change was short-lived for she suddenly blew up into a fit. "YOU'RE LYING! YOU'RE LYING! YOU'RE LYING! YOU'RE LYING!"

Conveniently, the glass cage where she was kept had a special feature; pressing a red switch below the handle the ear-breaking sounds that Tat produced was muted, freeing the people who captured her from the curse of being deaf.

------------

They braked down one of the biggest doors in the castle revealing a vast archive of books and scrolls, if one looks above you'd see countless of stars but for some reason, one lone chandelier stood suspended above seemingly that the chains supporting it was as if held by nothingness. Whoever was the one that built the ancient library was surely praised for his talent.

In the middle was a wide table adorned with strange knick and knacks populated with maps, books, tomes both opened in complicated pages and the unread, this was the center room of the Moon Castle, Kingdom of Cress one level below the throne room. This was where Huepow, prince of the Kingdom took his last stand against the invaders. Behind the prince was the diva Lephise, hiding behind him in fear. Readying his sword Huepow countered every move dealt by the invading army of armored goons, all wearing midnight black, their features were entirely covered.

His last stand from preventing them in gaining who they came for was proven to be going well if he wasn't suddenly trapped inside a circle of blue flames cutting him from his foes and the one he was protecting. Where were the knights of his castle?? They were probably already fallen by the earlier attacks. The attackers made way as two figures walked closer to the prince, one was a blue cat dressed in purple old dynasty clothes and the other was an old turtle bearing tribal markings on his shell and visage.

"We shall be taking the Diva now." said the shelled reptile as he smoked on a pipe, his free arm held his cane with a blue orb on its end; it was glowing in an eerie light. The cat grabbed Lephise by the arm, she was too shocked to speak as a dark void suddenly opened behind the turtle, everyone entered an left the prince to his kness as the flames around him diminished.

"No…"

------------

It's currently afternoon in the capital of La-Lakoosha, Kingdom of Tranquility which name I do not know, the busy commercial district was swarming with citizens of the city on their ways in and out of stores. The biggest mall there was known by all the women of Lunatea to sell the best top of the line clothes.

In one of the outside tables of an old style restaurants located there was where HE sat. A gun strapped behind him and he was staring at a snapshot picture of a cabbit. He was hired last night by a cloaked figure to take the boy out and though it's against most people's code of ethnics to do such a deed, to Gantz it's just a warm up in when he'll be shooting for vengeance the poison clawed tomcat that wronged his family back in Volk.

"Why do I have to come??" says Konwil, younger brother of the Dream Traveler. He had his furry arms crossed, a huge frown on his young face and boredom on his entire body as he was walking along the said mall. Beside him, both holding their own mountain of wearables were his older brother and Popka, the yellowish canine and companion of Lolo the priestess who happened to be happily strolling along in front of them, she was wearing the same clothes from earlier as it seems she might have had a wardrobe full of identical clothing.

His brother Klonoa was the one to answer his complaint and question. "Because she was the one that bought you some clothes. And it's not like I can leave you alone in a lone house by the sea." As a matter of fact, his old set of clothes were ruined and the concentration in the waters where he almost drowned sullied the markings and printing on it, not to mention there was a salty scent that they just couldn't get rid off. Now, he's been walking in a dark blue schemed camouflage pants, a black marksman's cap with the pacman symbol just like his older brother's hat, white sleeveless undershirt with a huge smiley at the front and a silver chain around his neck. His black fur was a bit lighter than his brother's.

"I think she enjoyed overdressing me a little too much."

He chuckled at what his younger brother said. "She couldn't help herself, you look to adorable in that." His reply was proven to a very clear point when the people they walked across with stopped in whatever they were doing to take a quick look at Konwil.

He blushed in embarrassment at their actions towards him, at least he didn't had to carry anything but then he was getting too much attention and clearly he didn't like it one bit. "Let's just get this over with."

Coincidentally, they just walked across where Gantz was just sitting there. He looked at the crowd and the picture matched Konwil perfectly, save for the clothing looking at them and back at the picture again and again. His target's fur was a bit lighter though but he ditched that thought thinking it was just a trick by the lights from the ceiling and stores around the vicinity.

The picture he held was unknowingly taken the last time Klonoa was in this dream world, his younger brother resembled him and the little guy was around the age as his brother when he was collecting the elements, added the fact that Gantz couldn't see Klonoa for he was blocked by the mountain of items he was holding, It was a false accusations but no one knew that yet.

"That was easy." He thought to himself as he stood up and readied his gun for the kill, aiming right at the head of the young cabbit.

"Gotcha."

------------

Think of it as an alternate chain of events wherein the Dream Champ Tournament didn't occur hence they had never met Gantz. Chapter 3 done, R&R if you like. In my part of the world, school starts in 4 days so I'll probably post Chapter 4 before that.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer:

I do not own Klonoa or any other of his series' characters for they belong to their respective owners but Konwil and a few others which include another character debuting in this chapter belong to me.

----------

**Chapter 4**

"Gotcha." Without restraint the Golden Death Gantz was about to pull the trigger and end the life of Konwil. Gantz is probably the only one brave enough to shoot a child in public without consent, he knew that after he pulled the trigger to his gun he could safely escape when everyone around would run in rampage and panic. A split second before he was going to shoot the sound speakers throughout the mall brought out an annoying chime which made him loose aim and concentration, and then there was a statement by the unknown female receptionist of the said mall.

"_Attention shoppers; 40 percent off Sale at '__**Joka**__ Shoes Galore'… and watch out for the stampede unless you're part of it. That is all. –closing chime-"_

As the female receptionist just said there was suddenly a stampede mostly composed of rushing women, the rest of the shoppers quickly made their way to the sides in hopes of evading risks of injury, obviously they were already used to such an event in that mall. Luckily enough, they blocked Gantz's view for a moment and his assassination attempt became flawed, once the path was cleared Konwil and the others were no longer there so just add roaming tumbleweed in the background and echoing wind.

Gantz spun his readied gun 360 degrees before placing it on its strap behind him, after grunting he thought to himself out loud "Maybe that would be too easy." Things happened to fast as Gantz was not able to even get the cabbit's scent. He looked at the direction of where the mob of stampeding buyers went and presumably where his target got dragged to as well, and he casually made his way to that location.

Now let's go onto the incredibly large shoe store with the sale where in fact yes; Konwil and the others did get dragged to by the stampeding shoppers. By the center of that shop which was decorated with finely crafted designs and had bits of soft furniture scattered around for shoe testing was the owner of the successful shop; A certain clown/jester-like character with disembodied arms and legs that some might know as Joka who presumably died back at the Sun Palace of Phantomile in the hands of Klonoa, Joka right now was wearing a golden vest and how it fitted on him is mystery and yes, most would have a hard time imagining how it would appear on him.

Somehow gaining an air of success in Lunatea, Joka sat on one of the shrilly seats stationed there for fitting purposes and mused at himself for his productive business. Suddenly someone behind him gave him a nudge on his supposedly where his shoulder would be… if he had any. He turned around and a sweat dropped formed on his visage, shocked came over him and although his throwing-star shaped eyes never changed expression it was clear by how his body moved. "Brat!!" he thought to himself, the one that nudged him was Klonoa or so he thought, he was actuall the younger brother Konwil.

"Excuse me; do you know where the bathroom is?" asked Konwil who seemed to be quite uneasy right now. Joka remained silent, a third voice heard behind Konwil after that.

"So Konwil, found the bathroom yet?" Konwil turned around to his brother Klonoa who was coming closer to him, for some reason he was free from the mountain of wearables he held earlier.

"I was just about to ask…" Pointing a finger to the air above the seat, he turned around again to where Joka was sitting before but then, now he's no longer sitting there. "He disappeared."

On the other side of the nearest display rack by the cabbit brothers was a hiding Joka, for some reason panting hard he pushed apart two of the many hanged clothing in the rack and took a peak. "Klonoa!? And his got a younger brother? What's he doing here? I'd better disguise myself." And Joka started doing that by spreading two floating gloves which was actually his left and right hands, one suddenly floated after the female salesperson behind the large wooden counter, a raccoon with long bushy hair, Joka's glove suddenly grabbed her by that and with a pull revealed that it was actually a wig "Aaah!!" the other glove disappointingly reached for a pair of sunglasses worn by a furry mammalian-build mannequin.

Joka wore them on himself the glasses on his eyes and fashioning the wig as a beard and mustache combo, the sunglasses miraculously stayed in front of his eyes even though there was nothing like an ear to even support it, it made him look like somewhat one of those blind beggars on the streets that play some sort of instrument but the vest he wore added with his disguise gave him an aura of superiority in that store.

-------------

Enter a hidden part of the Kingdom of Joy, Joilant. The Rainbow Domes located somewhere in the capital of the amusement park kingdom is home to workers who are by in their terms and point of view are always having fun in their work which are the inventing of interesting gadgets, gizmos, and other metal-based inventions that both involves and doesn't involve what makes Joilant the Kingdom of Joy; who do you think made the ride contraptions of the Kingdom where party is dominant? Why, the hard working and cheerful people of the Rainbow Domes, which all looks more like groups of large circus tents made of metal.

One of the youngest residents of the Rainbow Domes was an Age 14 blood-red fox named Owenheim Triant, wiping the sweat around his crystal green eyes with his brown leather gloves he sighed and stood up straight, out of the engine's chamber of his invention and stretched his back at the same time stretching up his arms. He wore dark rubber boots, a dark blue jumper, to long for him so he folded the ends around his feet, with a plain white short-sleeved undershirt; a dirty gray bandana adorned his forehead which made his extra upper head fur stand in an almost spiky fashion, a golden ring was pierced on his right ear and his red bushy tail popped out from a hole behind his jumpers, he had a bit of a chubby belly but he managed to hide that by how he fashioned his jumper.

Closing the engine's metal covering, which was a big part of the front side of his invention, a metallic creature leapt out of it before it was fully closed. One of his inventions, it was a tiny robot modeled after a blue Moo, save that there was a big crank-up gear behind it, it was spherically 3 inches in diameter.

With one swift movement with a large cloth from the ground the fox covered his invention with it before placing the MOo on his left arm and then making his way to a gathering everyone in the city was waiting for. While walking along the not so normal streets outside the Rainbow Domes where all kinds off shaped balloons and confetti scattered; someone called from behind him a few distance back along the way. He turned around and saw one his closest friend coming to his direction, a smile across his marsupial face, he was non other than the boxing kangaroo Chipple.(In this world, the events of 'Dream Empire' never happened. Chipple's wardrobe remains the same only exception is that he has grown here. And male kangaroos grow quickly during puberty.)

"Owen!!" Chipple cheerfully hopped his way to his vulpine friend.

Owen stopped for a while on his tracks as he waved his right arm to him and smile back. Once Chipple finally reached a decent distance towards him he stopped hopping and greeted him a hearty "Good Afternoon!" before the two walked and hopped along together to wherever they were headed to.

As Owen and Chipple made their way, the street little by little became flooded individuals traveling on their own pace yet on the same direction; inevitably they were all headed to the Capital's Central Square where the citizens looked like ants in the sight and cluster they formed around it. Momett the Showman was in the center where most of everyone was eyeing on behind a brightly colored booth of some sort with a microphone poking from its top. He was saying something but most of it was never heard due to the murmuring crowd, the two friends managed to force themselves closer across the crowd for a better view. The speaking Momett left the stage before introducing the reason for this gathering.

"And now put your hands together for Professor Triant." And there was cheering by everyone big and small.

From Owen's side, Chipple told him. "You must be really proud of your dad huh?" There was a reply from Owen about this but the crowd's murmuring cheers and voices drowned it. In the center of the stage was a fox similar to Owen, save that he wore a scientist's outfit complete with the funny tie and there was a long mustache across his face.

Just when all was cheering, a black void appeared from behind him and out came a black bear, a chain around his neck and a blue crystal like charm was hanging from it and the other was a female hawk, the same woman from the last chapter who muted Tat's hi-tech imprisonment. The bear grabbed the professor by the waist; at the same time pinning his arms and making him struggle, two dozens of the armored soldiers from yes, the last chapter as well appeared from the void behind them. Panic raised from the crowd as Owen tried to go to his captured father, Chipple tried to follow them but the rampaging people was like being between countless wild rapids in an angry river.

-------------

Throughout the day Joka wore that ridiculous yet highly effective getup, want proof? Well now, in some part of that day he was actually put face to face with the Dream Traveler, Klonoa and Lolo themselves and although the disguised Joka was completely stuttering when he was faced with answering the priestess's sudden question from his side about shoes or something, and he still managed to fool the cabbit.

"Hey, you look familiar. Do I know you?"

"What? No brat, I MEAN!!!… SIR, you must have me confused with someone else…-cough-… got to go bye!" before he attempted to silently sneak out of his own store which by the sweating shoe buyers' view looked more like acting the role of a vehicle out of control in a crazy speedway.

Konwil on the other hand was apart from the two older teens and sitting on one of the the benches of the store, Popka was right beside him and beside Popka was the mountain of whatever the priestess bought, Konwil and Popka seemed to be bonding… in some way or some sort before a gun was pointed behind Konwil's head.

"Sorry kid, you have to go."

"Wha.."

Bad move for the Golden Death as Popka pounced on him without hesitation before telling Konwil to "Go find you brother. Hurry!" As the stranger tried to struggle himself free from Popka's grasp, the kid didn't really knowing what was going on, Konwil just did what he was told; a gunshot was heard as he ran across the store and startled customers.

TO BE DEFININTELY CONTINUED

--------------------

Chapter 4 done. School starts in my part of the world so just feel free to R&R. Owen is my character and he will have a major role in this fic, just who are the strange people that I just made up whom obviously will be the enemies on this fic? Maybe I'll tell in the next chapter.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer:

I do not own Klonoa or any other of his series' characters for they belong to their respective owners but Konwil, Owen and a few others which include another character debuting in this chapter belong to me. A fighting scene or two might occur in this chapter.

----------

**Chapter 5**

A gunshot heard, her instincts told her that something was clearly wrong, dropping the footwear she was examining, she ran to the direction where she knew she should be right now. The sight that she saw there was her companion Popka, fallen to the floor, laying on his stomach and a pool of blood growing bigger and bigger under him... he was barely breathing. "Popka!!" Tears coming out from her eyes, she sat next to his fallen body and tried to turn him over, not minding the blood she placed her right ear by his heart and listened before saying an incantation of some sort, making a white glow envelope her hands and she then placed them on Popka's gunshot wound.

"Please no…."

-------------

"Wait up, Owen!!" Chipple said as he tried to follow his friend. The professor also known as Owen's father was being attempted to be rescued by the local enforcers deployed there which for some reason makes perfect sense that they were dressed like clowns, which were easily fended off by the enemies' goons…

"Dad!!"

Reaching a clearing, finally it happened that in between him and his father was one of the armored soldiers, the others seem to be busy with their own business. The soldier a few feet in front of him as if on cue, Owen prepared for a kick and the metallic Moo that clutched on his soldier jumped and curled into a ball landing right in front of Owen, it was treated like a soccer ball and literally made a shocking impact on the guard, making him fall unconscious. He stepped over the big one's body and tried to go to his captive father who was still held suspended by the bear, his invention following from behind.

"Let go of him you bully!!" Owen yelled as he pulled out a large wrench from his pocket and swung it around 360 degrees, he treated it as a baseball bat as his mechanical moo made an encore on what it did to one of their lackeys only this time on the bear who he presumed to be a superior. "Take this!!"

The hawk intercepted the electrical sphere by fending it off with her fan, before Owen could do anything else the hawk waved her metallic fan and blew the young fox away who luckily impacted on Chipple's belly whom at right timing at least made it there to aid his friend before falling to the ground.

Chipple was still standing as he asked his friend "You Ok Owen?" before the guard that was knocked out via electrocution rose up with a growl, anger evident in his eyes and then pain as he discovered that the kangaroo jabbed him in the stomach and although it was covered by a metal plating, when Chipple pulled his punching glove back a huge dent remained at where his fist impacted. The soldier fainted into the ground with a loud thud and a writhing moan.

The hawk smirked as a void appeared from behind the bear. "Everyone fall back!!" and all invaders rushed to the void, ignoring the local chaos they made. Owen tried to follow them but the hawk once more blew him off with her fan. She was the last to enter and before the void completely closed she looked back at the fallen fox. Owen's father was lost and he sat himself up as he was in turmoil both in the inside and outside.

From behind him, Chipple was trying to cheer him up. "Owen? We can still save him you know."

The fox snapped. "Shut UP! And how can we huh?"

"Simple, the big guy can lead us." The kangaroo reassuringly said as he pointed at the unconscious soldier he just knocked out earlier.

-------------

He ran as far as he could looking for any signs of his older sibling, but multitasking running in random directions and turning around his head in search was to no avail due to the countless people and footwear merchandise blocking his view.

Of course he was worried about Popka when he heard the gunshot and all; before taking another step, a gunshot was once again heard and a newly formed hole appeared on the ground where his foot would have supposedly been placed in his next step making him stumble back and land on his behind. Before Konwil could stand or even register anything, the bounty hunter grabbed him from behind by the fur on his neck. "Ok kid, now where were we?"

Again, Gantz would have succeeded in the assassination if there wasn't an intrusion once more, this time was a sudden wind bullet to his side; on impact gantz dropped Konwil on the ground as he was blown away a few feet and knock over a shoe stand, partially burying him in foot wear. He stood up not caring for the falling shoes around him and looked back at his target with a frown. Beside Konwil was his older brother reaching his hand to help him stand up. Gantz pulled a picture from his pocket and stared at it before looking at the older cabbit and placing the picture back where it was.

"My mistake. You're my target." Gantz pointed his gun right at Klonoa and pulled the trigger, this time there was no mob or condensed wind to interrupt him. He aimed right at Klonoa but it was deflected when the cabbit used his Wind Ring as a shield by making the bullet impact on the metal and ricochet on the wooden floor. "Konwil, don't move." Klonoa said to his younger brother as he dashed off towards Gantz, a strange sphere shaped wind enveloping him as he went for the Bounty Hunter. Gantz went Shinigami Rush but the wind around Klonoa somehow made the bullets safely hit the objects around the store. Air was gathering around Klonoa's clenched fist.

"Wind Strike!!" pow, right at the kisser!! Gantz could swear he could taste blood and he really did swear after that, before he could counter attack anything at Klonoa he was met with a foot to the face and he fell on the ground, the moment he opened his eyes the wind ring was 3 inches away from his line of vision.

"Oh… Cru"

"Wind Bullet!!"

-------Hospital in the Capital (That rhymed!)------

"How's Popka?" a worried Konwil asked his older brother. They were in a room located in the hospital, Popka was lying in the bed not sure just what kind of wound or the treatment he had for that matter as the blanket covered his body. Klonoa was just as clueless in what was happening now, not really knowing how to answer he brought the question to Lolo. "umm… Lolo?"

The priestess sighed as she wiped the tears from her eyes. "He'll be Ok, that bounty hunter managed to evade his heart, he was loosing a lot of blood but at least I was able to stop that. We'll find out if he's Ok the moment he wakes up."

The door suddenly opened and a bulldog dressed like Sherlock Holmes complete with the magnifying glass entered. "Priestess, sorry to disturb you in such a time but we have lead."

The priestess stood up from the side of the bed and introduced the visitor to the Dream Traveler. "Klonoa, Konwil, this is Detective Rolf, Detective Rolf this is Klonoa and Konwil."

"Yes, yes, please to meet the lot of ya. Pristess, would you mind coming with me for a while?"

The priestess changed her tone to a serious one. "It's Ok for them to hear. Just go on."

"As you wish milady."

They sat around Popka's bed and treated the unused part of it as a table. Soon the detective began to state his discovery and founding on a certain case. Taking out a picture of blue cat in prison uniform the detective spoke. "This person is Felix Arkhman age 21 wanted for several crimes involving the underground, he was part of the group he confessed to be responsible for this plague. A few weeks ago he gained a conscience and turned himself in."

Konwil suddenly stood up, something heavy burdening his chest. "May I be excused?" he asked as he made his way to the private bathroom in that hospital's room.

"Sure, go ahead." Said Klonoa.

Taking some kind of badge, a dark sun with an eclipse in the center he continued. "This is their symbol. A shady organization composed of elementals and influentials as the higher-ups."

"Elementals? Those that can control water or something?" Klonoa stated in confusion.

"Yes, we have a witness with us that proves it." The detective looked at the door and spoke once more. "You can enter." The rest of the people in the room stared at the same direction as it opened and a yellow haired human in his teens dressed in a knight's uniform entered. Klonoa was shocked at whom he saw, he knew that person so well. The two looked at each other and the cabbit rose up, nervously but sternly asking the new comer one word.

"Huepow??"

----------

The moment he entered, he locked the door and clasped his hands at the sink, staring at the mirror he could see tears rush out from his golden cat-like eyes. After removing his gloves he lowered his head and turned on the faucet, rigorously washing his face with the cold rushing water.

"I'm useless… It's my fault Poka's hurt... It's my fault we were in the mall in the first place… if I didn't fell in the sea…" he clenched his fist tighter and tighter as his tears just couldn't stop gushing. "It's my fault we're here in the first place…" he remembered it clearly, if they weren't on the roof of their house that night then they wouldn't have been sucked in this place. Suddenly, his fur stood on end, some kind of ghastly presence entered the bathroom, and he heard a voice.

"Klooooonnoa…"

In shock, forgetting his grief a bit he lifted his head, his eyes widened to full capacity as he speechlessly stared at the mirror. His reflection was replaced by a pale cabbit with white-green color schemed fur, his eyes were sad but his smile was happy, a golden scarf was around his neck.

"…. Klon… oa? I missed you…."

TO BE CONTINUED

----------

Bet you didn't see that coming!! Klonoa IS The KoS's first true friend. Coming in the next chapter will involve a look through the elemental organization presented in this fic.

For those Gantz/Guntz fans he will appear once more after about two chapters as an ally and I have a reason why I made him do irrational and somewhat impractical actions in his work. How did that happen? I have a plot so there!!

----Is this considered a preview?-----

"I made a mistake back then… and I'm going to correct it. Be it with another mistake or not!!!"

-

"I'm just a boy who'll do anything to get his father back. I can't do anything to convince you… but maybe this flame thrower and a few others of my inventions would…" ((eyes turn to yellow Xs))

--- For those who don't know, there is a Klonoa topic board so let's help keep it alive, ---umm… that is all, oh… and please review...

((makes Konwil do the puppy dog stare))


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer:

Yay, the next chapter of Return to Lunatea is here at last so please evaluate and no flames, there will be a lot of switching to places in this chapter so... Read and review if you wish oh readers. I do not own Klonoa and others from his exceptionally faved game series but Konwil and others are obviously properties of mine.

------------

Enter the throne room of the hidden medieval style frozen palace seemingly bearing the symbol of ying and yang on the mountain peeks of Mira-Mira once more. Strangely enough, the hooded figure remained on his seated position as if in a phase of suspended animation, beside him was the century old turtle once again blowing a pipe. Outside in front of the huge door, a void of swirling purple and black appeared. Out from it came three creatures, one carried by a larger creature that was next to a smaller and after that was a line of armored soldiers.

Giving off a proud smug the largest arrival, the black bear dropped his load Professor Triant to the seemingly frozen carpet. Accompanying his thud with a squirm of pain, Triant rose up with an attempt to get his composition on the baffling events that he just went through, feeling a high sense of danger emanating from the figure in front of him he stared through the pair of glowing eyes enwrapped by the hood and darkness.

The bear suddenly spoke in a manner similar to that of a common thug. "Well, we got him boss. Now what?"

The mysterious aura around the frozen quarters diminished and all of a sudden a battle cry was heard from a part of the said room and Tat who was supposedly encaged came rushing like a predator to her prey, using all her speed, and ability to defy gravity just to tackle and damage her target which was the female hawk in Japanese attire. However, as if on cue the avian feme grabbed her fan and swung it at her assailant, forming some kind of golf club strike, Tat was flung to the high ceiling barely missing the chandelier's spiky grooves. Tat unconsciously fell down like a rock but then some for of speeding blur jumped high and grabbed her from the air. The blur landed on its feet and revealed it to be another young feline holding Tat's cage in his free hand who was half responsible for kidnapping the diva Lephise.

--------

An eerie silence echoed through out the dark and dismal space. In the center was a lone chair being highlighted from above by a strong spotlight, making the large armored brute that was tied up helplessly and trying to squirm his own self free. Suddenly from the dismal darkness two beings slowly made their way to the light, one was walking while the other was hopping.

"Alright, where did your friends take my dad?" asked the blood-red fox in a stern voice yet the goon kept silent.

In most cases the roles they are in now should be inversed as in the goon was the one who should be interrogating and the teens should have been the ones tied up helplessly but this is my fanfic.

"Not talking huh?" Owen suddenly walked back to the darkness and the sound of rummaging and banging metal could be heard. The other teen Chipple had a look of confusion on his hidden eyes. Rubbing his head fur he looked into the darkness where Owen has supposedly gone to and left the goon unattended from view whom at that point already stopped trying to loose himself free also had a feeling of curiosity in him.

"Ah, here we go." Said Owen's seemingly disembodied voice.

The noises stop and from the darkness, Owen's outline slowly became visible from the view of the other two. Owen's silhouette-like figure held something and after a few echoing steps his head reached the arced end of the light giving it color, another step and his getup revealed and soon after the object was exposed to be metallic and the light caused it to spark luminously. Chipple stepped back in fear at the object.

He nervously asked his friend. "Hey, isn't that a little too drastic!?"

Owen replied to that too quickly. "No."

After a few more steps from the fox's feet and he was face to face with bided armor. He raised his arm and then made a stabbing motion directly at the restrained one. Chipple closed his eyes and braced himself expecting a yell but instead he heard the sound of ripping metal. He opened his eyes and he fell to the ground in a comical fashion at the sight of Owen piercing to the full head metal helmet with an exceptional can opener. A sweat dropped appeared on the goon.

--------

"Hey, Klonoa?? …What's wrong?" asked the reflection of sorrow manifested.

Konwil remained in complete and utter silence as his frightened brain attempted to make sense of what supernatural entity appeared before him during his time of regret. Suddenly the King of Sorrow grabbed the left side of the mirror and used it as support to pull himself closer to the young cabbit. His head phased out of the mirror complete with the zing sound and ripple effect as if it was just a hole to an identical room and they were pitted together, both cabbits in mournful face to soaking face.

He exhaled out a long breath and talked once more to the frightened boy he mistook for an acquaintance of him. "You're not Klonoa… but you're just like him… in presence and in appearance… interesting…" he gave off a sweet and solemn smile before he stared intently at Konwil's golden eyes, the child blinked and the King of Sorrow vanished. Bewildered as if he just woke up from a dream, Konwil just continued to wash his face once again before grabbing his gloves then dashing out only to reconcile with the group during an unexpected reunion unaware that a keychain designed to appear like a ribbon type bookmark in the image of a familiar yellow scarf was hooked to the right dangling fabric of his pants purposely made for a belt's support.

His wardrobe once rivaled a toddler's getup in silliness long ditched, now replaced by one fitted for that of a valiant warrior, a child's snow cap sort of hat no longer worn revealing his yellowish hair in its spiky demeanor, his large round eyes now shaped like pointed oblongs though it appeared he had no such white or an iris in them but all a sea of starry blue. Complete with silver blue upper body armor bearing the crest of the Moon kingdom and a height half a foot taller than that of the Dream Traveler he looked gallant in every way physical. How it was possible that Klonoa could have diminished him as Huepow when a clear difference was visible between the two versions is a mystery even for me. Maybe it's an instinctual sense between the two or by scent or something I'll think off later.

An expression of seriousness remained in his teenage visage, no other emotion like confusion or rage or any other could be seen. His attention was taken by a sudden opening of another door.

Huepow talked with an emotionless tone, his once high pitched voice of equal gibberish turned more mature. "I didn't know you had a little brother Klonoa."

Detective Rolf butted in after that reply. "So you know each other, good. Would you mind to sit Sir Huepow?"

The priestess and Konwil remained in the dark for they had no idea who the prince was. Just who is this man? Are there even humans in Lunatea? A lot more questions popped in their heads on cases between the past of the Dream Traveler and the prince but for now they would have to keep quiet and continue with the topic at hand. Klonoa couldn't think what to do in that instance whether if he should be overjoyed, enraged or whatever. He clenched both his fists and tried to sit back to his chair once more. Huepow walked in a proud pace next to the detective and took a mental note on the strange patient by the bed, no other emotion seen in his face he stopped and remained standing, his arms suddenly crossed.

"No, I'm fine right here." Was Huepow's late reply to the detective who was yet again reaching for an item hidden in the eyes of others from his case file.

-------This part might be a little confusing-----

The hawk gave of a sermon to the feline arrival. "And just how did she get out!?" pointing her now closed fan to the once again caged Tat by the bear's side.

"Well…" the blue cat in Chinese clothes had his paws gripping each other behind his back and one of his feet was dancing, an innocent smile appeared on his face. Strangely enough his voice was pure childish and seemed as if he doesn't even have anything in him to be a part of their organization.

"… you see I was…"

Let's go back to the Rainbow Domes where the teens are laughing their hearts out, almost bursting into tears. The helmet of the tied up goon had a noticeable zigzag lined rectangle shaped opening revealing the face within. The goon although huge in body was a raccoon-like creature and had a face that was ironically childish and more so girlish. The eyes made puppy dogs look like killers compared to those gleaming pearls of orange hue which wasn't good news for a guy with a build like him.

Owen for a moment controlled his laughter and began to continue the interrogation. "Alright then, I'll change the question… -chuckle-… who was the bird lady?"

He spoke in a high voice that matched with his visage. "Oh shut up, you're just a bunch of kids." Which evidently made the two laugh out louder.

"Yeah, we're just kids. I'm just trying to get my dad back so maybe this will help." Grabbing a remote control from his pocket, Owen pushed the noticeable red button and a sound of shifting gears was heard.

Now back to the hospital again where the priestess was looking at a picture of the feline, the sibling cabbits turned their heads for a view of the image, Huepow already saw it when the detective took it from somewhere hence he didn't mind coming for a closer view.

The detective spoke. "That's Sifel Arkhman, age 12 and younger brother of our snitch. Apparently, they give their higher-ups a codename."

Klonoa made a hasty reply. "Wait, so this kid's one of our enemies?"

Disappointingly the detective continued as he took out another pair of pictures. "Sadly, yes. He's referred as the Azure Flame, he has no previous records of anything crime related, not even stealing candy. No more information can be found on the boy but then, there's not much information on any of them."

Back to the hidden base where the female hawk was about to give out a violent reaction from what she just heard. "What do you mean she was going to give you candy!! She doesn't even have any pockets!! And how in Lunatea could you have heard her voice through the sound proof cage!!??"

"Oh, a funny story actually…" said Sifel with a huge grin.

Returning to the room with an injured Popka in it, the priestess was holding two new pictures, the pics of the two felines on the hands of a now playful Konwil treating them like cards and switching them back and fort. The first picture on Lolo's sight was that of the hawk. And the detective began to make a speech.

"That woman is Meikella Harenui, she belonged to nobility until they went bankrupt five years ago, age unknown. Referred as the Amber Gale though she prefers to be mentioned as the beautiful glamorous luminous eye popping radiant…" the detective continued this.

Back to the castle again ). Meikella slapped her palm on her face as she heard the youngster's reply. She sighed and then answered annoyingly. "So you wanted to test if you remembered the pass code correctly. So you tested it on her cage??" Enlarging his grin, Owen answered back by nodding playfully. Meikella continued. "Why didn't you just try it out on one of our hi-tech doors!?"

"Oh… I can do that can't I??" the blue cat said as if he just made a life-changing realization.

Suddenly the bear spoke. "Hey, I just remembered something…"

Switching back to the Rainbow Domes the tied up goon was talking in a very fast pace "…exhilarating charming kind loyal harmonizing tranquil illustrious divine wind goddess!!" A cone-like contraption attached to the ceiling was pointed right at him, a small flame spewed out of the tip. The nervous goon gasped for breath as the machine slowly went away with a strange mechanical sound.

Chipple made a side comment to that. "Talk about being vain."

"Moving ON!! And the bear?" Owen asked the goon as we switch yet again back to the hospital.

"… wind goddess. She disappeared a long time ago in an unsure date." The detective finally finished his explanation and continued on about the bear. Coincidence huh? "The black bear on the other picture is Barzette Growly, a total mystery so we assume he's either using a fake name or he's an unregistered Lunatean. They call him the Sable Earth."

The brothers were facing each other and trying to correctly state the long version title of the Amber Gale. Huepow had his attention on the dog like thing on the bed who was mumbling in his sleep before looking at his old friend and then mumbling something under his breath.

Back to the Rainbow Domes where the goon has finished talking about the bear. "Is that all?" Owen asked and the raccoon nodded. "Where's your base?"

The raccoon remained silent at that question for he knew he would get killed for letting out that itty bit of information to others. A moment of silence followed that and after a bit he snapped his fingers and a light bulb materialized on top of his head.

With a devious grin Owen said "Let's be a little creative, shall we?"

Back to the castle… again. The bear continued his statement. "Isn't the diva locked up in the same place the cat's cage was placed?"

"Well, she was just singing there by the side…"

Meikella looked at the cat with stern eyes before saying "You did lock the prison cell right?"

"Of course I did! … wait…" Sifel cupped his chin with his hand and went into a phase of deep thinking. The bear looked at the floor where the professor should have been on and noticed there was only empty space there. Before anything else could happen Meikella and Growly had already dashed their way out of the room in search of the Diva and the professor.

In the sidelines the turtle finally spoke. "Children…"

Last but not least let's return to the Rainbow Domes. Owen looked once more at the goon, somehow sitting on a different chair that seemed to be fit for two. Owen raised his arm and clutched on an object. He pulled it down and it braced around the raccoon. Pressing his button more lights suddenly turned on and it was revealed that the goon was going to test out a new prototype roller coaster made by the fox himself. The raccoon was carried in more or less around the speed of sound in swirly loops.

TO BE CONTINUED

---------

How was that? People please Read and Review oh and the next chapter would include Guntz and a few others. To tell viewers in advance, Gantz will now be referred as Guntz because his name looks much better that way.


End file.
